A Twisted Classic
by Sailor Rallison
Summary: A modern twist on a well beloved tale. Bunny Tuskino thought she was just your average American teen, not the best at school and sometimes a klutz.At the discovery of a talking cat she finds herself a superhero, given the challenge to find the Sailor Senshi and the lost Moon Princess as evil monsters attack. And to top it off, she's expected to pass all her classes! MORE INSIDE!
1. Age of Silver

A Twisted Classic

Prologue

Age of Silver

* * *

A modern twist on a well beloved tale. Bunny Tuskino thought she was just your average American teenager, not the best at school and sometimes (more often then not) a klutz. At the discovery of a talking cat she finds herself a superhero, given the challenge to find the Sailor Senshi and the lost Moon Princess as a long forgotten enemy resurfaces and evil monsters attack. And to top it off, she's expected to pass all of her classes! What more can you get!

* * *

Starlight shone down on the lone figure standing on the balcony of the white marble palace. Princess Serenity DeLuna sighed as she leaned against the railing of her bedroom balcony that overlooked the palace gardens.

"Damn these stupid balls." she muttered under her breath as she kicked off her gold and white heels that matched her floor-length, snowy white gown. She let out a sigh of relief as she kicked her dreaded shoes away from her. God was she glad to have those off, they felt as if they were strangling her feet, not to mention how hard they made it to walk properly. "How the hell does Minako wear these every single day?!" she exclaimed under her breath, knowing that she should curse as she was a princess, but couldn't help doing so.

It was a fairly cool night and a slight breeze blew the princess's silver hair behind her. It was the night of Serenity's eighteenth birthday and her mother, the Queen had decided to host a huge ball in honor of it.

Serenity hated all the fancy balls and parties her mother had. It meant wearing her stupid royal lunarian attire and dancing with people she didn't know.

Of course, being her, she had snuck off to her room to escape the dreaded party.

She was now gazing up at the blue and green orb in the sky that was the Earth. "If only he could be here, than maybe these damned parties would be bearable." she muttered to herself, thinking of the tall, dark haired Earth prince she had fallen in love with.

She remembered that fateful day two years ago when she had decided to sneak away from her lessons (who has lessons on their birthday anyways?) and carefully made her way down to Earth to finally have a peak at what the planet looked like.

She had gotten rushed, being afraid her guards would find her and had messed up her spell and had ended up in the middle of the most beautiful garden she had ever seen.

That garden, just so happened to be Prince Endymion's personal rose garden and that's how she met her prince.

He said he would come, but lo. The Earth had been attacked by an evil witch named Beryl and the prince had been preoccupied with leading the Tellus army.

Not only that, but the relation between the two planets was strained at the time. As the people from the moon had the crazy thought anyone from Earth was a spy.

"If only who was able to be here, princess?" a deep voice asked. "Surely you wouldn't dream of anyone else but your beloved. Anyways, a princess shouldn't use such language." Serenity spun around to see the silhouette of a person leaning against the doorframe of the white French doors that led outside.

"Endymion? Is that you?" she asked, watching the man steep out into the light. He was wearing a midnight black tux with a white bow tie while a white mask covered the top half of his face.

"Who else would it be? I thought I might find you here." he walked towards her, the red lined black cape sweeping behind him as he walked over to pull the silver haired princess into his arms.

Tears stung Serenity's crystal blue eyes as she looked up into her lover's face. "I never thought you would come, Endy." she cried. "I'm just so happy you're here." She reached up slowly and removed the mask from his face revealing his deep blue eyes, the color of the Earth's seas and oceans that she gazed longingly at whenever he wasn't around.

"Sere, I love you and I wouldn't miss this for the world." the prince replied, his voice strained, before pulling her into a deep kiss.

They broke away from each other gasping for air. Serenity stared up into his deep eyes, resting her head on his chest. "And I love you. I was worried something was going to happen to you. I'm always scared something's gonna happen to you. " she glanced down at her bare feet. "I don't think I could live without you."

Endymion smiled at her before pulling her into a tight hug. With a flick of his wrist, he conjured a leading her back to the door. "Let's get back to the party before someone notices that the birthday girl is missing."

Serenity giggled, grabbing her evil shoes and allowing him to lead the way. "I just hope Minako doesn't decide to try to lock us in a closet like she did last year. Gosh, that was embarrassing! How could she think that was funny? I nearly killed her after that."

The Earth prince let out a laugh. "How could I forget about that? I never saw you so angry. Remind me never to get you mad."

… .. …

Endymion led his princess around the dance floor, worry filling his mind. Beryl was going to attack. He just knew it. But how to break it to Serenity? That was the question.

She looked so happy, dancing with him. How could he break her heart with this bad news?

"Endy? Is something wrong?"

He looked down at her. "N-no." he lied. "Nothing at all dear." Endymion shook his head to clear it of the thoughts of the evil red-headed witch.

Serenity studied him, her head cocked to the side. "You're lying to me. Don't think I don't see through it."

The prince sighed, running a hand through his already messy charcoal colored hair. No way he could lie to the girl he loved. He had to tell her the truth. "Oaky. Fine. Coming to see you isn't the only reason I came here tonight."

The moon princess stared up at him, a confused expression on his face. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well you know how we've been fighting that witch, Beryl?" she nodded.

"Yeah, I was a little confused to why you were here. As the Earth is under siege, and you're the leader of your father's army."

"Was. The Earth _was_ under attack."

Serenity interrupted him once more. "Was? You're saying it's over? That's great! Just wonderful! Is that why you came here?"

Endymion looked at her grimly. "Sere, no it's not like that."

Her face fell, happiness turning worry. "What happened?"

Endymion paused, thinking of a way to tell her what had happened before he had escaped to the moon.

"Tell me the truth. I'm tired of people telling me petty lies and such. I am not a child. I want to know what is going on!" she demanded.

"It's that witch, Beryl. She stronger than we thought she was. She attacked the palace in the middle of the night. Killed everyone in her way. Everyone. Including…"he broke off, his voice cracking, unable to continue his sentence.

"Hundreds of people died, Serenity. She took the Generals too."

"No…" the young royal's eyes grew watery as she took in the news of her prince's closest companions' betrayals.

"We don't know what she wants to do with them. All we know is that she somehow convinced them to go with her. And she's not done yet. She wants to take over the galaxy. Knowing that, her next target is probably going to be here."

Serenity gaped at him, tears in her eyes. "No, Endy, that can't be happening…. It just can't!" she cried, a tear running down her cheek.

The tall man wiped the silver drop from her face with his thumb, gazing down into the blue eyes he loved. "I never wanted to tell you this way. I'm sorry, Sere." He leaned down once more to give her a lingering kiss.

… .. …

Smoke and dust hung heavy in the air. Fires burned brightly in the distance. Explosions rocked the large white palace. Rubble decorated the once white rocky landscape.

Serenity looked out at the small battles that raged around her. Her home had been destroyed.

What had started off as the party of the year had turned to a living hell in a matter of seconds. It was a great blur to her. One minute she had been in the warm embrace of her loved price, the next she had been ripped from his arms by a detonation that had sent the top of the chateau skyrocketing.

He had yelled at her to go, calling forth his trusted sword and turning to face the oncoming army. She had lingered only long enough to see four familiar faces at the front of Beryl's army.

None of that mattered anymore to her. Not when her childhood home had been blown to bits. Dead bodies littered her beloved flower garden.

Serenity's eyes filled with tears as she spotted a girl's body at the other side of the trampled blossoms. She pushed her silver locks over her shoulder and began heading for the fallen girl. The hem of her snowy white gown became stained with blood as she made her way across the spur-of-the-moment battle field.

The sickly sweet smell of death filled her nose while tears welled up in her eyes as she approached her destination.

The sight she was greeted with was disturbing, the bodies of not just one, but two of her guardians, some of her best friends. Tears fell silently down her cheeks as she saw Sailor Mercury, also known as Princess Ami of Mercury, lay closest to the distraught princess. Her senshi fuku bloodied and torn, a short sword piercing her stomach.

Princess Makoto of Jupiter, Sailor Jupiter, had fallen next to her. Green fuku almost burned away. Electrical burns covered her tanned skin. She laid on top of a tall, currently dead man with shoulder length brown hair, whom Serenity recognized as Nephrite. One of Endymion's Generals, who had been captured, and most likely, turned to Beryl's side.

Not far away, Zoicite sat lifeless, a dagger of ice in his back.

Glancing over the puffy shoulder of her dress, Serenity saw the fires she suspected to be from Mars and Jedite fighting.

'Minako and Kunzite must be nearby, if they are not already dead.' She thought appallingly. Fresh tears sprang up at the thought of the princess of Venus. Her closest friend and leader of the Sailor Senshi, Sailor Venus.

Thinking about the Kunzite made the young princess ponder of her dark haired lover. Even as the conflicts between the earth and moon grew exponentially worse their love only became stronger.

A loud roar pounded in her ears, ripping her from her thought of her prince. She saw part of the palace collapse and heard yells from the still standing part.

Serenity turned to face the once perfect palace she called home. She knew that voice that had yelled out. The voice that had once whispered sweet nothings in her ears, words of love and promises to be fulfilled.

'Please let him be alright.' She begged in her mind as she picked up the heavy skirts of her dress and stepped daintily over the lifeless forms of her friends. Swiftly and like a ghost she ran towards the palace.

… .. …

Everything was eerily silent. Serenity paused to look at herself in a cracked mirror that had fallen from its place of the hallway wall. Her pale face was dusty with tear streaks cutting through the grime. Smudges of dirt and what looked like blood decorated it.

Her pale hair, usually kept up in the Lunarian royal style of odango was frizzy and matted with dirt. The buns were falling out, and the ends of the fair strands that trailed on the floor were tinted a blood red, as was the bottom of her dress.

Wait. Why was she thinking about such things as her appearance when her beloved could be dying, or worse, already dead?

Serenity ran down the rest of the hallway, vaguely aware of where she was heading.

Thud

She had run into something hard. Looking up she saw the well-known sapphire blue eyes of her prince.

"Endy." She gasped, "You're alright!" hugging the much taller prince. He had changed into his black and silver royal armor, his cloak still hanging from his shoulders. A golden sword sat in the sheath that hung from his waist.

"Sere." He breathed, taking in her haggard look. "Where have you been! I thought I told you to stay in your room, away from the fighting!" he held her at arm's length to look her in her red rimmed eyes.

"Looking for you." She replied sheepishly, not making eye contact. She felt like crying for joy. Endymion, her Endy, was still alive and breathing.

He carefully led her back to the room he had just left in his search for her. "I want you to stay in here. You could get hurt out there. A war's no place for a princess."

"But-"

"No buts, Sere. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Well maybe that's how I feel about you!" she gushed out before he had a chance to say anything else.

"I love you too much! The senshi are dead. The Shitenou as well. The witch turned them against you! I just don't want you to end up the same!" she cried hysterically.

"I know." he stated simply as he lead Serenity towards the balcony of the partially destroyed room.

He gazed up at the stars shining ahead. How could there be something so beautiful when death surrounded them?

He turned his head to look at the unkempt angle in front of him as he pulled a thorn less, perfectly formed, red rose from the inner pocket of his armor, handing it to her. He bent down and drew her into a scorching kiss.

She leaned against him, tears flowing freely down her face. "I love you." Serenity's voice lingered in the air as he slowly broke away from her.

"Sere, if I don't make it back from this-"

A loud crack and blinding flash of light stopped Endymion from finishing his words.

He whirled around, drawing his gleaming blade in a fluid motion to face a tall, almost skeletal like, woman with striking cerise curls that fell to the ground. She wore a low-cut, violent purple dress that clung to her like a second skin.

The ebony haired prince held his thick cape up to shield Serenity.

A high pitched evil cackle came from the witch. "Oh look at this! The two little love birds." She called out in a mock baby tone, dripping with disgust and sarcasm. "Too bad I'm gonna have to break this adorable scene up."

"Beryl! What do you want." Endymion growled.

Beryl merely looked up at him as if she was pondering what to say before answering in a sickly cheerful voice. "Well, I want the little moon bitch dead, and you by my side as I rule the solar system! How does that sound?"

"Like hell, Beryl! I'll join you when hell freezes over!"

The ginger giggled in a sickly sweet way. "Well, my dear Prince, that can be arranged. With you and me working together, we can do anything. Now why don't you put down your sword and we can talk about this."

He only advanced forwards, pushing the sorceress farther back. "Never." Endymion turned his head towards the princess. "Run, Serenity. Go!"

Serenity stood there, eyes wide open, frozen with fear.

"I said run!"

The sliver haired girl slowly nodded and began to creep around the side.

"No! Stay where you are!" a sword had materialized in Beryl's had and she had it pointed directly at the moon princess. "I guess I'll have to do this the hard way."

The enchantress flicked her hand, causing Endymion to fly backwards, hitting a pillar, where he fell back to the floor in a clatter, landing in a heap. "He's taken care of. Now…" she turned back to the whimpering princess before her.

Serenity cowered by the railing, trying to see if her prince was still breathing. He had taken a hard blow and wasn't moving.

She gasped as the mentally insane woman cornered her. Weapon pointed at her heart. She braced herself against the balustrade; eyes shut tightly, waiting for the impact. "Please… no… no..."she murmured, knowing that it was useless though.

… .. …

Beryl was over joyed; she finally had her rival cornered. One quick jab and it would all be over.

One short prod and that little bitch that ruined her life would be dead.

Nothing but a memory.

And she was oaky, no not oaky, thrilled with that. She would be the only woman in _her_ Endymion's life. Not only that but she would be the ruler of this galaxy!

With the little bitchy, pest gone no one would be in her way.

The moon queen might pose a threat, but could easily be solved as she would be devastated by the death of her little Serenity.

One step closer to being Queen of the galaxy.

Taking a deep breath she plunged her blade forwards, waiting to hear the scream that would be like music to her ears.

But it never came.

… .. …

"Serenity!" the petite girl felt her body being shoved out of the way by a heavy force.

A low roar of pain echoed around the balcony. Serenity opened her eyes to her worst nightmare. Her prince he pushed her out of harm's way and taken the full force of the blade.

Beryl's weapon had penetrated his armor and pierced his back. Blood had already started to pool around Endymion's limp form. Serenity crawled to his side, not giving a damn if her dress became sodden with the blood of her beloved.

"Endy…" she whispered slowly as she placed his head in her lap. "Endy… no… don't leave me..." Hot tear's flowed like a water fall.

She gazed once more into the ocean blue eyes she had loved since the moment she laid eyes on them. His body shuddered as he coughed, "Sere, know that I'll always love you. No matter what happens. You'll be with me." He managed to reach into his pocket and press something into her hand. "I love you."

Serenity felt her heart rip in two as her love took his final breath and became still in her arms.

She looked down at the warm trinket in her palm. A golden star locket twinkled up at her, the lid open, a haunting tune filling the empty air.

Their locket.

The one she had given him not a year ago. She remembered the day she had told him to keep it. In memory of her, something he could have to remind him of her when he wasn't around.

"Endymion." The cry was loud and mournful. She cradled his lifeless body to her chest. Burying her face in the crook of his neck, tears streaming.

Gently she laid him down along with the golden charm, the representation of their love. Her fingers carefully brushed the stubborn fringe out of his face. Serenity placed a soft kiss on his lips. "I love you."

Grabbing his fallen sword she stood up and looked the ginger witch in the eye. "I want him back!" She screamed, her voice full of emotion.

Beryl sniggered, "So do I, but not as much as I want you dead."

"Bring him back!" she howled hysterically.

"Nothing I can do now. He's dead. Gone for good."

Serenity raised the heavy Greek-styled short sword and held it out.

Beryl laughed, her long, fiery red curls dancing around her. "You. Fight me?! Honey, we all know who's going to win in this little bitch fight. What chance do you stand against me?"

The princess shifted her grip on the sword, turning it around so that the tip of the blade was leveled with her heart.

Beryl's laughter died and froze. Her face turned ashen when she realized just what the princess was going to do. "You wouldn't! You're too cowardly."

"I'd rather die by my own hand than yours."

The earthen witch looked appalled.

How could the little twerp be willing to kill herself?

Things were not going according to Beryl's plan.

Endymion was _not_ supposed to die. But now Serenity was taking all the fun out of this. If the Earth prince was dead, at least she should at least get to kill off the bratty little princess who stole Endymion from her. Right?

The princess of the moon closed her eyes. No reason for her to live now, was there? Every one she ever loved was dead.

Endymion

Minako

Rei

Makoto

Ami

_Endymion_

Her prince.

Her one love.

Life was pointless without him.

She slowly took a deep breath.

'_Everyone, I love all of you. Minako, the ways you laugh and make me feel so happy. Rei, you were like a sister to me. Makoto, your advice on life and wonderful cooking. Ami, the way you make me do my work or always being there for me._

_Endymion. Endy, my only love. I cannot live without you. I love you too much. It breaks my heart to see you dead. Our love will live on forever. Even once we have left this world our love will last a thousand years. Longer even. I will be with you soon. Know that I am forever yours. Endymion.'_

Serenity plunged the blade into her chest. Pain seared through her body, though not as agonizing as the broken heart she now suffered from. She fell down on to her long gone love.

"I love you."

The world around her grew fuzzy and slowly faded to darkness...

* * *

Why hello! It seems that you have stumbled upon my latest story!

As you might have noticed I once again have tried to bring this story back. This time I am going to completely change it as I was looking back at the old one and realized it was complete crap.

So hopefully I will be able to actually keep this one going and yeah… not fail like my old attempt.

Hope you guys like it! The next chapter will be up soon. In the mean time feel free to check out my other stories and I'm sure the review button really wants someone to press it. Meaning I'd love to hear your feed back! Reviews are open to anybody with internet access, which means you as you are already on the internet!

Allie

Sailor Rallison


	2. Just a Typical Day

A Twisted Classic

Chapter One

Just a Typical Day

* * *

Sunlight steamed through thin, lacy curtains to illuminate a cluttered room.

Pale pink painted walls were decorated with various posters displaying television shows, movies, and celebrities. A collection of stuffed animals, mainly bunny rabbits, were neatly lined up on a shelf above a desk that was cluttered with trinkets of all kinds.

A petite blonde lay, sprawled out in the middle of a bed, the baby blue covers half kicked off. Her long hair, looking like molten gold in the early morning sunlight, was currently spread out across her bunny patterned pajamas. The flaxen strands that sat in front of her face fluttered with each of her soft snores.

"Bunny! Time to get up!" a not so cheery voice called out, slightly muffled as it came through the thick wooden door that was currently closed, a pink shirt dangling precariously from the door knob.

The girl on the bed turned over in her sleep, effectively pushing her duvet to the floor before pulling a pillow over her head and mumbling something. "Five more minutes."

There was a sharp knock at the door. "You said that thirty minutes ago. Get up!"

"But I'm tired." was the groggy response.

The door bust open, revealing a middle aged woman, a laundry basket in her hands. "Serena Serenity Tuskino! Get up this instant!"

She sat up at once, knowing that hearing her full name meant trouble. Looking at her mother with wide, crystal blue eyes as she bolted upright. "Wha!"

"It's about time you got up." Ilene Tuskino chastised as she made her way around the pink, white, and blue room, shaking her head at the mess her daughter had made. "What am I going to do with you?" she muttered.

"But Mom. I didn't over sleep that much. Anyways, I still haven't gotten used to waking up early yet. The school year didn't start that long ago." the blonde argued, rubbing her bleary eyes, thinking back to the long, lazy days of summer where she could do what ever she wanted, sleeping in late and spending hours playing games at the small cafe and arcade that her uncle owned.

Summer meant getting to see her cousin Andrew and unfortunately the Jerk who seemed to spend all his free time there as well. But summer was over and it was back to the real world of school and homework now.

Her mother wasn't pleased to say the least. "It's October already! You can't use that excuse anymore." she made her way through the door, leaving the laundry basket. "By the way, Bunny, you might want to take a look at your clock."

With that the older woman quickly left, not wanting to be near when Bunny realized what time it truly was.

The golden blonde, still in bed, shrugged, glancing at her pink alarm clock.

8:15

"WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP EARLIER!?"

Down on the first floor of the tidy house Ilene smiled to herself.

Bunny raced around her room, hurriedly shoving things in her school bag while at the same time brushing her hair with one hand and trying to pull up her jeans with the other. Of course in true Bunny Tuskino fashion she ended up face first on the carpeted floor.

She sat up, spitting carpet fluff out of her mouth.

She yanked open her closet doors, quickly assessing her wardrobe before deciding on jeans and a simple pink, screen printed shirt.

Grabbing a handful of her massive collection of bobby-pins she set to work pinning her long blonde locks that fell to her knees up in her usual odango style of buns and pigtails. Two twin buns on either side of her head with long tails that ended at her waist. Odangos, they were called, at least according to the Internet that's what they were called.

A quickly applied coat of mascara and a light, shimmery lip gloss finished her look.

Finally content with how she looked, Bunny grabbed her baby blue bag, slinging it over her shoulder as she ran out of her room.

"About time you got down here. Its nice enough that Andrew and his friend can give you a ride. You don't want to keep them waiting." her mother said looking up from the bacon she was setting on a plate in front of a young, brown haired boy. She raised a dark brown brow as she glanced over her child.

Bunny snagged a piece of bacon from her younger brother's breakfast.

He glanced up at his older sibling with his mossy, green eyes. "Hey. That's mine!"

"Not anymore, Sammy!" Bunny as said, taking a bite out of her recently claimed bacon.

"Um... Bunny. Are you going to go to school bare foot?" the younger boy asked, snickering.

The blonde teen looked down, her blue eyes widening as he realized that had indeed forgotten her shoes.

"Crap!" she exclaimed, turning to run back up the stairs to grab her shoes.

"Language!" her mother called after her.

Grabbing her shoes she hurriedly shoved her feet into them before rushing back down the stairs, grabbing the lunch bag her mom held out to her and heading back out the door, sprinting towards the fancy red car parked at the curb.

"I'm so sorry I'm late! I'm so sorry! It won't happen again!" She cried, jumping into the backseat of the car, nearly hitting the blond teenaged boy in the passenger seat as she climbed passed him.

"Yeah. You say that every day, Meatball Head." Came the response from the front seat.

Bunny raised a hand to her buns, offended. "How many times do I have to tell you, don't call me that, Jerk!" She snapped, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Will you two stop it!"

"But Andy! Your Jerk of a friend is calling me 'Meatball Head' again!" She pouted at her cousin.

"Yeah. I can hear what Darien said. He's sitting right next to me." Andrew muttered, rolling his hazel eyes at the blonde's childish compliant.

"And remember, that 'Jerk' is nice enough to drive you to school everyday." The raven haired boy in the first seat said.

Bunny huffed, once again sticking her tongue out at him.

Darien Shields.

Flat out the hottest guy she knew. And the smartest. And the most athletic. And the most perfect boy any girl could dream of.

He was tall and well built, his skin deeply tanned. His messy, ebony hair falling into his deep, ocean blue eyes that one could easily get lost in.

Not that Bunny would care. He was a pain in the ass.

Rude and not ginger. That's what he was.

Bunny sighed and looked out the window of the car, blocking out the sound of Darien and Andrew chatting, trying to remember the dream she had the night before.

Something about a kingdom on the moon that was in danger or something like that. And… she couldn't remember anything else.

She shook her head. 'Note to self. No more TV before bed.' She told herself mentally, blaming the odd dream on too much television.

Bunny thought back to her dream once more.

She remembered it feeling... well vivid was the only word she could think of to describe it. As if she had been actually living it instead of dreaming it at the time. She concentrated hard, wanting to remember the details.

Nothing. Save a mass of blurred colors and voices came to her.

"Bunny?"

"What?" She looked up quickly, seeing Andrew standing at the door looking back at her.

"You gonna get out of the car or not?" He asked with a small chuckle.

She sat up, realizing that they were already at the school. "Oh... yeah. One sec. but did you really have to park all the way across the school from my class?" She grabbed her bag and checked to make sure she had everything before getting out and heading towards the large cement block that was the school.

Darien glanced over his shoulder at the grumbling girl, a typical Darien Shields lopsided grin on his face. "It's right next to where we have our first period. And you're the one who made us late in the first place."

Large maroon letters spelled out 'Loyal Forever' on the side of the grey walls of the building accompanied by the outline of the maroon puffball that was the school mascot.

Well that was Stephen F. Austin High School for you, having a ball of fluff as a mascot. 'Keep Austin Weird' as people say.

Bunny shouldered her bag and began making her way across the dusty parking lot towards the metal doors of the school, hoping that she made it to class before the bell rang.

… .. …

Bunny let out a yawn, trying her hardest to pay attention in class. She glanced up at the clock in the corner of the classroom for what was probably the tenth time since class had started not so long ago. As if checking the time every few minutes would suddenly cause it to speed up, and class end in the blink of an eye.

She leaned her chin against the back of her hand, keeping her head propped up as she listened to the teacher drone on and on. She mindlessly dragged her pencil along the paper, doodling flowers in the margins of her notebook.

She found it harder to keep her eyes open the more the teacher talked, finally slipping into sleep.

_She sat in the middle of a field covered with pastel blossoms, the large, snowy white dress she wore pooling around her as she looked up at the sky. Her gaze was focused on the glittering, green and blue planet that hung suspended in the sky above her. She held a pale bloom in her hands, holding it close as she smelled the sweet fragrance._

_She let out a soft sigh, a sense of longing filling her as she thought of the brightly colored fields of the Earth, along with the handsome prince who called her his. _

_How she missed him. "Oh Endy." She muttered to herself, closing her eyes and thinking of her prince. _

_"Thinking about me?" _

_Her baby blue eyes snapped open at the sound of a deep voice to see a pair of deep blue eyes staring down at her. _

_"Endy!" She cried, pulling herself up and hugging the tall prince. "What are you doing here? If someone catches you..." She glanced around to make sure no one could see them, knowing that they would get in trouble if someone were to stumble upon them. _

_"Don't worry about it, Princess, I won't let it happen." He told her, wrapping his arms around her waist, returning her embrace._

_"But... Endymion..." She started, when he cut her off with a kiss._

"Miss Tuskino?"

_She blinked, pulling away from her prince, giving him a confused look. "Endy?"_

"Miss Tuskino."

_"Endy, what's going on?"_

"Bunny Tuskino."

She blinked, shutting her eyes tightly, opening them up to see, not the flowery meadows and deep, endless blue eyes of the prince, but the clearly annoyed face of her geography teacher.

"Miss Tuskino. Would you care to tell us why you were asleep in my class?"

Bunny lifted her head from where she had been resting it against her arm at once. Her cheeks turning a light pink as she blushed, realizing that her classmates were staring at her. "Oh god, I'm sorry. I won't do it again. I promise!"

Her teacher gave her a small smile. "You do know that this is the fourth time you have slept in class. You really need to learn how to stay awake during the school day."

"Yes, of course. I'll try I hardest not to do it again. I'm sorry. I really am." Bunny muttered, rearranging her belongings on the desk as he made his way back to the chalkboard in the front of the classroom.

Bunny wiped the sleep from her eyes and picked up her fallen pencil, turning to a fresh page in her notebook. She began copying down what was written on the board. Feeling something tap her shoulder she turned her head to see her best friend, Molly Baker, give a small wave at her before pointing towards a crumpled up piece of notebook by her feet.

The blonde rolled her eyes and ducked to retrieve the note. Un crumpling it she read her friends loopy handwriting.

_meatball head_

_what the heck!? thats the 3rd time in 2 weeks! BTW who is this 'Endy' you were sleep taking about? i wanna know!_

_-mol_

She glanced back at her ginger haired friend, a confused expression spreading across her face. What had she been talking about?

_IDK talk lunch? and don't call me 'meatball head'! you know i hate it!_

She scribbled the message down on the back of the note. Dropping it to the floor she kicked it back to the girl a few desks away.

She glanced back a minute later to see Molly shrugging, but giving her a thumbs up sign.

"Miss Tuskino and Miss Baker, you will have enough time to chat during lunch. Will you please pay attention."

At once the odangoed blonde sent her friend an apologetic smile before turning back to the teacher, hurriedly scribbling down notes.

The rest of the class passed slowly. Slower than usual Bunny thought.

A nagging feeling sat in the back of her mind, bothering the small blonde.

Molly wasn't one to kid with her, so who was this 'Endy' she had been sleep talking about?

She felt as if she should remember, but for some reason couldn't.

When the bell finally rang, releasing them for lunch Bunny quickly packed up her things, shoving them into her bag. She made her way to the door, pausing to let Molly catch up to her.

"So, Bunny." Molly started, her Mew Jersey accent still as strong as it was when she had first moved from there a few years ago. "Spill it. Who is 'Endy'?" She asked, looking at Bunny expectantly with her cornflower blue eyes.

Bunny shrugged. "Honestly I have no idea. It's like I forgot the second I woke up or something. It's weird though, I feel like I should remember." She said, her gaze focused off in the distance.

Molly followed her stared, turning back to look at Bunny when she realized she was staring off into nothing. She waved her hand in front of the blond girl's face. "Earth to Bunny!"

Bunny's gaze faltered and she looked back to Molly. "What?"

"Are you okay? I mean you're acting kinda strange."

"Oh... yeah. I'm fine, sorry. Guess I'm just tired. Guess I'm just really tired today or something. I am acting pretty weird, aren't I? So, usual place for lunch?" She asked.

"Yeah. Have you seen Melvin or Jason lately?"

"No, but knowing Melvin he's probably already at the table waiting for you." Bunny joked, thinking of their short, geeky friend who was completely head over heels for Molly.

"Oh god, I hope not."

Bunny shoved her friend playfully as they walked outside. "Oh come on Molls. We all know that you like him! When are you just gonna admit it?"

"I'll admit it when you admit that you like Darien." Molly replied calmly, smirking at Bunny who blushed furiously.

"Hey! I don't like Darien. Now you don't have any excuse to not tell Melvin you like him. You don't have to worry about him turning you down. The whole world knows how he has the biggest crush on you!" Bunny did, changing the subject as they were flagged down by Melvin who, as predicted, was waiting for them along with Jason. Both already seated at the picnic table where they usually ate lunch.

"Molly! Bunny! Over here!"

"Hey guys!" Molly called back, hurrying over to the picnic table that over looked the parking lot, her red curls bouncing as she skipped towards the two boys.

Bunny followed at a slower pace, taking a seat next to her, dumping her lunch bag on the table in front of her.

"Hey Jay, Melvin." She chirped happily, digging into her lunch.

"Hey Bunny Rabbit, what's going on?" Jason asked, glancing at her over his hipster style glasses, his blond hair styled so that it stuck up messily. A total opposite from Melvin even though both were major nerds. Melvin more of a computer nerd while Jason was more of… just a weird nerd, the ones who liked to stay locked up indoors and play video games and in Jason's case, watch massive amounts of British television.

"Nothing much. Just having a weird day." She replied, taking a bit from her sandwich.

"How?"

"Well I've been having weird dreams lately. I don't remember them though I just know that they're weird. And I always forget them the second I wake up." Bunny explained.

"Maybe there's a Silence following you around! That would explain it!" Jason said confidently, a smile on his face.

"Oh please. You are way too obsessed with that stupid show, Jay." Molly cried, rolling her eyes at him.

"It's not stupid, Ginger! And don't even get me started on that 'Sailor V' show you two watch!"

"Hey! It's more believable than some nine hundred year old alien!" Bunny shot at him.

"Excuse me. He's a thousand. And he's not just 'some alien'. He's the last Time Lord from Gallifrey. And it's a great show!" The blonde teen argued back.

Melvin groaned, shutting his textbook and dropping it down on the table. "They are both great shows. Now stop arguing, it's annoying!"

"Fine." Both sighed, turning back to their lunches.

"Oh, Bunny!" Molly piped up. "Mom's having a sale at the store today, wanna come with me?"

Bunny paused, a frown appearing on her face as she wished that she hadn't wasted her months allowance already. "Sorry. I'm broke. Otherwise I'd love to go."

"Oh look! A kitty!"

Bunny's head popped up, a smile appearing across her face. "Kitty? Kitty! Where?!"

Molly laughed at the golden blonde's enthusiasm for small creatures before pointing towards the parking lot in front of them. "It's over there. Kinda by that blue car."

Bunny's blue eyes quickly spotted the small, black cat, at once noting that it was limping. "Oh poor thing! It's limping. But it's so cute."

She scooted off the bench at once, standing up, starting to make her way over to the injured cat. There was a strange feeling inside her that made her want to see if the kitty was all right.

"Bunny!"

"Bunny, don't go over there. It's probably a stray. It might have rabies or something. You have no idea where it's been."

The blonde girl paused, turning back to face her friends. "How can something that cute and adorable be bad? Anyways I'm just gonna see what's wrong with it." She said, her big, loving heart unable to just leave it alone, knowing it was hurt.

"Hey Kitty." She cooed softly, approaching the small animal. Now realizing that there was a bandage plastered across its forehead. "Are you okay little guy?"

She knelt down on the sidewalk, motioning for the cat to. "Hey buddy. Came here. I'm not gonna hurt you."

The cat let out a soft meow, slowly wondering over to the petite girl.

Bunny leaned forward, reaching out and carefully tugging the bandage from the cat's head, revealing an odd, crescent moon shaped mark that was... glowing?

Bunny blinked, pulling away from the cat, who, at once, scurried away, leaping up on to the top of a nearby car.

The blonde stood up, her eyes focused on the odd cat, whose large, maroon eyes were staring right back at her.

"Bunny! Hurry up! The bell just rang!"

She turned her head to see her friends waving at her. "I'm coming." She called back.

She quickly headed back up to the picnic table, grabbing her lunch bag, running to catch up to the small group waiting for her by the door. Her long, flaxen pigtails fluttering behind her as she jogged.

She glanced over shoulder as the door closed behind her only to see the cat, still perched atop the car, staring after her.

… .. …

"Here you go, Bunny."

Bunny looked up from her doodles to see a test being placed in front of her, a large, red 56 penned over the top.

She let out a groan, knowing that her mother would kill her is she saw the grade.

She closed her eyes, quickly shoving the test paper into her bag, hoping that she could hide it from her mother. Wishing that she avoid having her allowance taken away once her mom found out that she had failed yet another math test.

She pulled her phone from her pocket, turning it on and checking the time.

Only five more minutes until the school day was over and she was free!

She let out a tired sigh. Dropping her phone on the corner of the desk and watching the math teacher pass out the rest of the tests

Her phone vibrated, making a low buzzing sound.

'going 2 the crown today?'

Bunny though for a minute before responding to Andrew's text.

Go home and face the wrath of Ilene Tuskino.

Or go with Andrew and the Jerk and hang out at the arcade that her aunt and uncle owned, avoiding her mother.

'yep!' She replied, her fingers flying over the touch screen of her phone.

'meet u by the courts then?'

'yep'

Bunny turned off her phone, slipping it back in her pocket.

Only two minutes left.

She packed her bag, making sure the dreaded test was crumpled in the bottom.

The bell rang, students hurrying out the doorway, flooding the halls. All glad that the first day of the week was over. Bunny followed the flow of people, avoiding being pushed down or shoved by the taller and larger people. A skill she had quickly developed during her freshman year.

Once free from the stuffy halls she made her way towards the cheery, red car parked by the well worn tennis courts.

"Hey guys!" She called, spotting her cousin's head of sandy hair.

She slowed down as she neared them, slinging her blue bag from her shoulders. Hearing a high pitched, annoying laugh from the other side of the car she stopped. She peered around the side of the vehicle to see Darien locked in a kiss, his arms wrapped around the skinny waist of the girl who was leaning against the driver's side door of the car.

Bunny rolled her eyes, slightly disgusted at the scene she had just witnessed.

The two broke apart, the girl, spotting Bunny, smirked, fluffing her long, dark brown curls. "Bunny," she started in her snooty sounding voice. "What are you doing here?"

"Hello to you too, Hina." Bunny replied, trying her hardest to to roll her eyes at the older girl. "And Andy and The Jerk take me home just about every day."

Hina Kusaka. The dark haired girl was Darien's girlfriend as of the beginning of the school year.

She was a really pretty girl Bunny had to admit. Tall and skinny, yet curvy. The envy of quite a few girls. Her dark brown hair was always curled to perfection, never a strand out of place.

Not to mention her great sense of fashion. She was always dressed in what ever the current trendy style was, currently sporting a fashionable, flowy high-low skirt.

However her personality was similar to the ones of the snooty rich girls found in chick flicks and books.

Why Darien dated her, Bunny would never know.

Hina laughed at Bunny's response, turning back to Darien. "See ya tomorrow, Sweetie?"

"Of course. See you then. Bye." The raven haired teen said, pulling his girlfriend into a hug.

Bunny made a face at the embracing couple before tossing her bag into the trunk of the car.

She pulled open the door of the car, climbing over her cousin, who sat in the passenger seat, most likely texting his own girlfriend. She sat down in the cramped backseat, pulling her feet up next to her.

The flaxen haired girl let out a yawn. The car ride over to the arcade, while it hadn't been long, it was boring.

She sat there listening to Andrew and Darien chat about nothing in particular as they made their way through the heavy traffic around the school. She rummaged through the packets of her jacket, pulling out her headphones. She popped them in, switching her iPod to shuffle, hoping that it would help pass the time.

It did.

"Bunny?"

She looked up from where she had been gazing out of the window, tugging one of her earbuds from her ear. "Yeah? Whatcha want, Andy?" She asked seeing his face peering around his seat to look at her.

"Look over there." He said, pointing out a colorful poster that had been hung in the window of the nearing Crown Arcade and Cafe.

A grin that rivaled the Cheshire Cat's from Alice's adventures in wonderland spread across Bunny's face as she read the title written in large lettering across the top.

Sailor V

"Are you guys getting the Sailor V video game?!" She gasped, excitement showing on her face.

Her cousin returned her smile. "Yep. I knew you'd be excited."

"Well, she's like the best superhero ever!" She gushed as the car pulled to a stop in front of the arcade.

Bunny climbed over the seat as soon as she could, hurrying around the car to get the rest of her stuff out of the trunk.

The trio was created by a blast of air conditioning as the automatic doors slid open, the sound of teenagers being carried by to cool air.

Bunny smiled, her shoes tapping on the linoleum floors as she made her way to her usual seat at a barstool alongside the long counter that stood to her left. To her right were several booths looking out the floor to celling window that over looked the street out side. Against the back wall were several old fashioned games and a few circular tables scattered about.

Bunny dropped her bag to the ground next to her, rolling her eyes as Darien took the stool next to her as he always did.

"So anything interesting happen today Bunny?" Andrew asked from behind the counter as he tied a white apron around his waist.

She shook her head. "No. Not really."

"Fall asleep again, Meatball?" Darien asked pulling out a textbook from his bag and placing it in front of him.

"Maybe..." She trailed off.

Darien raised a brow at her, pulling out a pair of small, rectangular reading glasses and sliding them on.

"Okay. But it's not my fault. The lesson was really boring and how am I supposed to pay attention when it's so boring?" She asked, pushing one of her long pigtails over her shoulder.

"You really gotta learn to pay more attention in class." Andrew said, placing a chocolate milkshake down in front of Bunny and a steaming mug of coffee next to Darien's textbook.

"You should try paying attention in that class. It is the most boring thing ever!" Bunny huffed, taking a large sip of the frosty drink in front of her. "Oh. Brain freeze."

"You gotta at lest try."

"I do!" Bunny argued back, her mind racing to find something to do so she didn't have to listen to her cousin lecture her about listening in class. Her gaze fell upon the thick textbook Darien's nose was currently buried in. "Now if you excuse me, I'm gonna do my homework."

Andrew looked at her with a shocked expression, shrugging before he walked away to help the person who had just walked in. Maybe Bunny had changed her ways? Highly unlikely, but he hoped for the best.

She reached down, fishing around in her bag for something to work on.

A deep chuckle sounded above her. "Meatball Head, doing homework? Has the world come to an end or something?"

Bunny's eyes narrowed, her fist clenching around a crumpled paper in the bottom of her bag. Why did Darien have to be such a jerk?!

"Oh shut it. Can I not do homework if I want to?" She asked, straightening up.

Darien laughed once again, setting his coffee cup down, and pulled off his glasses, his blue eyes boring into her. "It's just that you're, well you're Meatball Head. The thought of you wanting to do schoolwork is just hilarious. You don't even want to mention school work when it's not required."

She glared at him, on instinct flung what she was holding at him. She watched as the ball of paper bounced harmlessly off oh his shoulder and roll to a stop by his drink.

The dark haired teen grinned, reaching out to pick up the paper. He slowly uncrumpled it, revealing Bunny's failed test.

She blanched at the sight of the test, then blushed furiously. No one was supposed to see that test.

"Give it back!" She hissed at the older teen, reaching out to snatch back the paper.

Darien only held it out of her reach. He looked up to see the large red numbers scribbled at the top. His dark eyes widened. "A fifty six? Seriously? You really are a Meatball Head, Meatball Head."

He waved the wrinkled paper in the air. "Drew, Meatball failed another test."

"No I didn't, Andy! He's just being a jerk!" Bunny cried back, knowing that if Andrew found out he would surely tell her mother.

Hazel eyes turned towards the arguing pair. "Bunny?"

"Okay fine I might have failed it. But-" she was cut off.

"Bunny," Andrew let out an exasperated sigh. "You seriously need to start working harder in school."

"Andy, please, please don't tell mom. I already have you two bugging me about my grades. I don't need mom bugging me too." Bunny begged, turning her best puppy dog face towards her cousin.

He faltered. "Okay... fine. I won't tell her."

"Oh thank you Andy!" She cried flinging her arms around him across the counter.

"What I don't get is how can someone get a fifty six? They'd either have to be incredibly stupid or lazy. This is like the easiest stuff ever."

Bunny whipped around to look at Darien who was focused on the paper, tears beginning to form in her doe like eyes at the harsh comment. She reached over his shoulder and snatched it from him.

"I've heard enough from you. Thank you very much. Why can't you just leave me alone for once? You're such an ass!" She cried yanking her bag off the ground and shoving her paper into it.

With that she stood up abruptly, shouldering her bag which knocked over the half full milkshake sitting on the counter before storming off.

The chocolatey drink tipped over, splattering on the counter and dripping down to the black and white floor below.

Andrew watched as the petite girl stormed off. "Bunny! Bunny wait! Where are you going? I'm sure he didn't mean it like that!"

Angry hazel eyes turned towards Darien. "Why?"

He looked up. "Why what?"

"Why do you have to be so mean to her?" The sandy blond asked, starting to wipe up the mess with a rag.

"I don't know. It just kinda comes out." Darien said, closing his text and putting it back in his bag. He pulled off his reading glasses and ran his hand through his already messy black hair. "I never mean to be mean to her, but I just can't stop myself."

... .. ...

Bunny ran down the street, her school bag bouncing with each step she took.

Tears that had welled up in her eyes began to roll down her flushed cheeks.

"Why did he have to be such a jerk! Why couldn't he have just kept it to himself or something?" She asked herself.

That ass!

He had pretty much called her a stupid, lazy idiot.

She turned the corner, heading towards home, her vision beginning to blur from her tears.

All she wanted to do right now was curl up in her sock drawer and sleep for days.

She fumbled with her keys, hurrying to unlock the front door. She slammed it shut behind her, letting out a frustrated groan.

"Bunny?" Her mother called from the kitchen. "Is anything wrong?"

Bunny dropped her bag at her feet, kicked off her shoes, and shuffled towards the kitchen, hopping up on the counter next to where her mother was cooking dinner.

The brunette woman turned to look at her daughter, wooded spoon held in one hand, the other placed on her waist. "What happened?" She asked setting down her spoon and wiping a mascara smudge from her daughter's pale cheek.

"He called me stupid."

Ilene hugged her daughter. "Now why would he do that?"

"Because that's what I am, clumsy and not smart."

The dark haired woman frowned. "Don't say that about yourself. You are not stupid. That young man is the dumb one for calling you that."

"But, Mama-"

"No 'but's. You are not stupid." She said firmly, ending the conversation.

Bunny smiled, feeling a bit better about herself. "So what are we having for dinner?"

"Chicken and pasta." Her mother said, turning back to her cooking.

"Yum." The blonde girl smiled, sliding off the counter. She made her way out of the kitchen, pausing by the door to pick up her bag.

"Oh. Bunny?"

She slowed down. "Yeah?"

"I was just wondering if you had gotten your math test back yet."

Bunny froze, one foot on the bottom stair. She turned around slowly, her mother appearing in the hallway.

"Um... no. I don't have it yet." Her mind raced, gears turning quickly as she attempted to come up with an excuse as for why she didn't have it.

"Really? Because, well, I was out running errands this afternoon. And when I was picking up somethings from the store, guess who I ran into?" Ilene asked sweetly.

"I don't know. Who?"

A smile crept across the woman's face. "Oh, just your friend Melvin and his mother. He was complaining about how he had only got a ninety-five on his test. I was fairly sure he was in your math class so I was curious as to wither you had gotten yours back or not."

"Maybe he was talking about a different class and a different test." Bunny said slowly, but her mother kept on talking.

"And well I thought to myself. I want to see how Bunny did. You did spend all that time studying."

The faith haired girl gulped, remembering how she had ended up spending that time procrastinating, watching television and reading her favorite mangas.

"Well can I see your test?" Ilene asked, holding out her hand expectantly.

"About that... Can I give it to you after dinner?" Bunny asked, hoping that she wouldn't be kicked out like the last time she had bought home a failed test.

"Come on. It can't be that bad of a grade."

The schoolgirl reached slowly into her bag.

"Hurry up. I need to get back to cooking dinner. You don't want burnt chicken do you?"

"No."

She slowly pulled out the crumpled paper handing it to her mother, her head hung in shame.

She grimaced as her mother let out a disappointed sigh.

"Serena Tuskino. I though for sure you would have at least passed. You're not a little kid anymore. You're in your second year of high school. You need to try harder."

Bunny cringed at the anger in Ilene's voice. "I'm sorry."

"Go to the library and do your homework." Ilene said, pointing towards the door.

"But, Mama-"

"No buts. Come back when your homework is done and show it to me when you get back."

"Mama!" Bunny whined.

"Bunny."

She frowned. "Fine." She muttered, giving in. She made her way to the door, dragging her bag behind her.

Sometime later Bunny found herself shuffling along the sidewalk in the park on the way home.

The sky had begun to darken. The sun dipping low behind the trees, casting long shadows across the ground.

"I can't believe I sat the the library for like two hours." The blonde murmured, collapsing on a nearby park bench, dropping her bag on the ground beside her.

She closed her eyes, letting out a loud yawn as she listened to the sounds of the city around her. "I hate school work. It makes my brain hurt."

"It should challenge you. Your school work, that is."

She opened her eyes at the sound of a voice. She could have sworn that she was alone.

That's weird.

She was alone.

No one was near her.

She shrugged, closing her eyes again. Maybe she was just hallucinating or something.

"Bunny Tuskino?"

Her eyes flew open.

No one.

But then who had spoken?

She felt uneasy, as if someone were watching her.

"Hello?" She called cautiously. "Anyone there?"

A twig snapped.

Bunny swung her head in the direction of the noise.

She watched as a small cat made its way down the path. Large maroon eyes stared at her from underneath a small crescent moon shaped mark on its forehead, she sighed in relief. "Oh just you kitty. Hey! You're the kitty from earlier today! Well if you're the only one here besides me, then who talked?"

"That would, in fact, be me."

Bunny blinked, scooting to the edge of the bench. "D-di-did you just talk, Kitty?"

The feline leapt up onto the bench, it's maroon eyes still locked on the teen. "Yes. I did."

The girl grabbed her bag and stood, backing away from the bench. "I am hallucinating. I am hallucinating. I am hallucinating." She kept on repeating to herself.

There is no way that a cat can talk!

"I think I have done too much work. My brain is fried and I'm just imagining things. I'm gonna go now, Kitty."

With that she turned on the ball of her foot and hurried down the sidewalk.

The door shut loudly behind her. "Mom I'm home!"

"I'm in the kitchen, sweetie. You finished your work?"

Bunny headed towards the kitchen, kicking off her shoes. "Yeah. Here you go." She said, pulling out several worksheets and handing them to her mother.

Ilene raised a brow as she looked at the pages, covered in messy handwriting and several scratched out answers. It was messy, and most likely not entirely correct, but it was completed. She handed them back to Bunny, with an impressed expression. "Good job. Now go put these in your bag so you don't forget to take them tomorrow."

The blonde smiled. "Okay. Is there any food I can eat?" She asked, hearing her stomach growl.

"Leftovers are in the fridge. Help yourself. But clean up once you're done. And don't make a mess."

"I won't. Good night, Mama." She watched as her mother left then turned to the fridge, pulling it open along with the freezer.

She scanned the contents, her face lighting up as her eyes landed on the tub of ice cream sitting on the top shelf of the freezer.

She stood on her tiptoes, pulling it down and placing it on the counter beside her. She scooped herself a generous bowl, and put the tub back up before heading upstairs to her room.

"What the hell!"

There, sitting in the middle of her bed was the cat.

Bunny shut her eyes tightly, hoping that when she opened them the cat would be gone.

No such luck.

It was still sitting there, looking as serious as a cat could.

Bunny rolled her eyes, dumping her bag on the chair by her desk. She turned back to the cat. "Okay. I am going crazy or something."

"No you're not." Came the cat's soft voice.

Having decided to just go with it, the blonde raised a brow. "Oh really, Kitty. `Cus you are a cat. And you're talking."

"I am a capable of speech, yes. And I do have a name other than 'Kitty'"

"What is it then?"

"Luna."

Bunny shrugged. It made sense, a cat with a crescent moon mark being called Luna.

"Well, Luna, why did you follow me and how did you get into my room?" she asked, taking a bite of her ice cream, setting the bowl down on the desk.

Luna's tail twitched towards the open window. If cats could smirk, then this cat had a huge smirk across her face. "You probably shouldn't leave your window open, who knows what could get in. And as for why I am here," Luna looked Bunny in the eye. "The world is in danger, and it's your destiny to save it."

* * *

Dun dun dun.

Wow, I haven't written fanfiction in so long.

First things first:

I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON OR ANYTHING I MAKE A REFRENCE TO, AND I NEVER WILL!

ALSO I DON'T HAVE A BETA READER SO THERE MIGHT BE MISTAKES!

Well as you know, this is my revival of my fic "Bishojo Senshi, Twisted Classic". Basically I am just completely redoing the story. Well that is what I am doing.

Some background information:

Well I had the idea for this story in the seventh grade, that's when I first wrote it. I typed it up and posted it in eighth grade. Earlier this year I re-read it and said to myself "That was UTTER CRAP!" so I decided to re do it.

I am keeping the same main idea, the senshi were reborn in America, more specifically Austin Texas.

Why Austin? Austin is a weird city, weird things happen there. This area is actually one of the fastest growing areas so if you were gonna attack a place, I would do it where a lot of people are, and I wanted a more spread out city so… well you will see later on in the story. I have my reasons.

I feel like this authors note is getting too long. So I am gonna just cut this short.

Warm Fuzzies go to (these are just in a random order)

saturday101

cook53

inufan155687

LoveInTheBattleField

serenity-cosmos-10

Moonprincess998

Tails Anhidec

Well that's all. Until next time,

Allie  
Sailor Rallison

P.S.  
I already have part of chapter two written out. I'm not one for blackmail, but I will say reviews help motivate me which equals a chapter being uploaded faster!


	3. Me… A Superhero!

A Twisted Classic

Chapter 2

Me… A _Superhero_?!

* * *

Bunny stared at the talking cat, Luna. "Well, Luna, why did you follow me and how did you get into my room?" she asked, taking a bite of her ice cream, setting the bowl down on the desk.

Luna's tail twitched towards the open window. If cats could smirk, then this cat had a huge smirk across her face. "You probably shouldn't leave your window open, who knows what could get in. And as for why I am here," Luna looked Bunny in the eye. "The world is in danger, and it's your destiny to save it."

Bunny burst into laughter, the musical sound filling the room. Tears of mirth started forming in the corners of her eyes.

Her

Save the world?

The mere idea of it was just hilarious.

"Just when I thought things couldn't get any funnier. I mean even if this was real, you can't really think that I would be the one to save the world." Bunny giggled, wiping her eyes.

However the cat didn't seem to think it was funny. "This isn't a joke, Bunny."

"Really? Because it seems like one to me."

Luna let out a frustrated meow. "I don't think you understand. Allow me to explain. The world is in danger. I am here to find the Sailor Senshi who need to resume their positions as protectors of this solar system. They are the only ones who can help. You are one of them."

The feline eyed the blonde who was currently engaged in her bowl of ice cream. "Are you even paying attention to what I said?"

Bunny's head popped up. "Huh?"

Maroon eyes rolled. "You are one of the Sailor Senshi. The ones who protect this

solar system. You are Sailor Moon. Champion of justice and love. Defender of the moon and this planet."

"Sure..." The teen trailed off, her tone sarcastic.

Luna stood, padding across the wrinkled covers towards the open window. "Well if you want the world to end, fine with me." The cat leapt nimbly from the windowsill to the tree that grew alongside the house, leaving Bunny alone in the room.

The blonde moved over to sit in the spot Luna had just vacated.

'Sailor Senshi'

'Protector of the moon and this planet'

The words echoed in Bunny's mind.

What the heck was happening?

First a talking cat stalks her and pretty much breaks into her room.

And now it claimed that the world was in danger and that she was some kind of superhero or something and that she was destined to save the world.

This could not be real.

No way this could be real.

But for some unknown reason, instead of wanting to call herself crazy, she felt compelled to actually believe this cat that was probably just a figment of her imagination

Another thing crossed her mind.

If this was real, then why her?

She was just an ordinary teenaged girl, who was klutzy, and had less than average grades. She was the girl who enjoyed playing arcade games and still dreamed of a knight in shining armor coming to save her.

It didn't make sense to her that she would be the one to save the world.

But something inside her told her that it was true.

That this wasn't a joke or a figment of her imagination.

This was real. And it kinda freaked her out.

She took a deep breath.

Did she really want to believe this?

A grin spread across her face.

She hurried to the window, poking her head out. "Luna? Are you still out there?"

The cat stood from where she sat on a nearby tree branch.

Had Bunny changed her mind?

"Luna?"

She made her way along the long, thick branch the reached out towards Bunny's window.

The feline easily jumped the short distance between the branch and the window. "Yes?"

The blonde let out a sigh. "Thank god you're still here. I've changed my mind. I believe you. I have no idea why I'm saying this. But I believe you."

The black cat smile the best she could being a cat. "That's is great." She gracefully leapt over to the bed to where Bunny sat, cross-legged.

The girl looked at the cat, unsure of what to say. "So... What happens now?"

Luna grinned at her, her eyes twinkling. "You become Sailor Moon."

"How?"

The crescent moon mark on Linda's forehead began glowing with a golden light. There was a bright flash and something thudded on to the bed in front of Luna. "With this." The feline nudged, what Bunny now saw to be a golden brooch, across the bed with her nose.

"What is this?" Bunny asked, picking up the brooch and examining the intricate designs on the golden circle.

There was a crescent moon that matched the one on Luna's forehead in the center, a large, pink gem sitting in the curve of the moon. Four smaller gems sat around the perimeter, shining in the light of the room. Orange, emerald green, ruby red, and a deep blue.

The blonde looked up at the cat expectantly.

"It's your transformation brooch. What you will use to become Sailor Moon."

A blond brow raised. "And how do I do that?"

"You simply hold it up and say 'Moon Prism Power'."

Bunny giggled. "Are you serious? That's so cheesy."

"It may be cheesy, But it's what it is. Go on. Try it out."

"Okay…" Bunny trailed off.

She slid off her bed and stood up, holding up the brooch. "Moon Prism Power!"

The response was instantaneous.

There was a flash of white light and a flurry of red and pink ribbons. She gasped as she felt the raw power flow through her.

The blonde looked into the full length mirror on her door.

There, reflected in the glass, stood a superhero.

She was dressed in a white leotard with a deep blue sailor style collar that reminded her of the Japanese style school girl outfit. A large red bow covered her chest, the brooch pinned to the center of the bow. A short, short blue skirt that matched the collar fluttered around her thighs. High heeled, red boots went up to her knees, making her a few inches taller than her normal height of five foot one.

She reached up with her now glove-covered hands and touched the round, shield like decorations that covered her odangos. An odd tiara like accessory sat on her forehead. It was shaped like a golden "V" almost, a red gem in the center, pointing down to the white mask that barely covered her bright, crystal blue eyes. a red choker wrapped around her neck, completing the look.

"Wow…" she breathed, amazed at the transformation.

She felt stronger, as if she could do anything.

"Sailor Moon, Champion of Justice and Love."

… .. …

Across town, Darien Shields woke up with a start to the sound of the phone ringing.

His dark blue eyes snapped open to the sight of textbooks and papers spread out on the coffee table in front of him.

He must have fallen asleep doing his work.

He glanced at his cell phone, carelessly tossed to the side of his work, now buzzing and ringing. The name 'Hina' was flashing across the touch screen.

He stretched his arms, pulling his reading glasses from his face, where they were perched lopsidedly on the bridge of his nose. Darien grabbed the phone, putting it on silent, not wanting to deal with Hina's hyper-ness at this hour, but not wanting to upset her by hanging up.

He turned his gaze to the French style glass doors that led out to the balcony of his small apartment. He stood up, making his way out to the balcony, thinking that maybe some fresh air would help clear his mind.

He leaned against the metal railing, his azure eyes taking in the view of the city, sprawling out in to the distance.

He sighed, running his hand through his dark locks, pushing back the stubborn piece of fringe that hung in his face, only to have it fall back in place.

He let out a gran, shutting his azure eyes as he plopped down on the patio chair, once again threading his hand in his hair.

He took a deep breath. He stuck his hand in his pocket, pulling out a small, star-shaped, golden locket. It's surface shone in the pale, silvery yellow light of the crescent moon that hung in the dark sky.

It was his mother's or so he was told.

It had been with him as long as he could remember. Darien flicked a small button on the side of the trinket with his thumb. The locket's golden, domed lid popped open to reveal a circular, red gem with a golden crescent moon sitting by it.

The locket was supposed to play music, like a music box. But the little trinket was broken.

Darien had never felt the need to get it fixed. As if one day it would just start playing its haunting tune once again.

He closed his fist around the locket, shutting it.

His mind wandered, replaying what happened earlier that day at the Crown Arcade. Watching Bunny run off crying made him feel like such an ass.

Even though he never dared to admit it, he really did care for her a lot.

There was something about the petite girl…

He couldn't put his finger on it.

He felt as if he was inexplicably drawn to her, as impossible as it sounded.

The first time he had been introduced to her, he could have sworn he felt sparks fly, as cliché as it was.

But there was no way he could even let her know that. He couldn't risk letting someone in his heart again.

Having lost his parents at the young age of eight, he had built walls around his heard, not wanting to let someone into his heart, knowing that there was a chance of loosing them. He wasn't going loose another person he loved.

He had lost all his memories along with the lives of his parents in that car accident, he refused to loose someone that he would actually remember.

And then along came Bunny, crashing into his life. Quite literally, having tripped and fallen on to him the first time they met.

Her cheerful, sunny personality threatened to melt the icy in his heart, her klutziness knocking down his security.

He had rebuilt his walls, making them impenetrable. Distancing himself from the rest of the world even more.

He became the cold, heartless jerk who tormented the odangoed blonde.

And he hated himself for it. Never wanting to hurt the girl.

How he wished he could just tell her the truth. But he wasn't going to risk it.

Deep blue eyes turned to the moon, partially covered by clouds.

He let out a yawn, resting his chin on his hand as the looked up at what stars he could see.

Slowly he dozed off, his blue eyes slowly closing.

_Fog covered the ground as he gazed around at the ruins of a, once gleaming palace. _

_He felt at home here. A familiar warmth washing over him and he found himself dressed in a suit of armor. Thick, silver plate armor edged in black, a long, thick, red lined cape hanging from his shoulders. _

_This was where his princess was._

_Every time he had felt lost or lonely as a child, she would comfort him._

_He watched as her shadowy figure approached him, her long skirts trailing behind her as she made her way over the rubble._

"_Endymion?"_

_Darien turned towards the princess, responding to the name she had always called him by. "Serenity?"_

_Her face was hidden in the shadows, as it always was, but he could see shining tears streaming down her cheeks. "Endy, you must help me."_

_A silvery grey cloak covered her long, snowy dress, its hood pulled up to conceal her hair and face. _

_Darien reached out to puss back her cloak, but she pulled back out of his reach. She had always been such a mystery, always there for him, but never revealing who she was, only ever giving him her name, Serenity._

"_How?" He asked._

"_You're world is in danger. A terrible force has come back. Attacking this world. Robbing innocent people of their lives. Too many have been lost already. You must help stop it."_

_Darien raised an ebony brow at her. _

_The world in danger?_

"_Find me my Silver Crystal. Bring it to me. It's the only way."_

"_How can I? I'm only an ordinary, normal person. I can't even remember my past, there's no way that I can do this." _

_He felt small fingers gently brush back the fringe the hung in his eyes. "You are much more than normal, my Prince."_

_Her voice was tender, filled with emotion. _

_Darien felt warmth spread through out him. There was a flash of golden light. _

_He felt the heavy armor melt away into a lighter outfit. _

_He looked down at himself, finding that he was now clothed in a fancy, black and white tuxedo, the long cape still hanging from his shoulders. Shiny dress shoes had replaced his tall, leather boots. _

_A slight weight on his face caused him to notice the white, domino mask that hid his azure eyes. A tall, top hat sat on his messy hair. Completing the look._

"_That's much more like the dashing hero you are." Her voice sounded much more distant than usual. _

"_Serenity? What's going on?" he called out to her._

"_I'm sorry, my prince, I must go. I am growing week."_

_The world around them began to fade into a blur of white and gray, Serenity becoming almost transparent._

"_Remember, find the Silver Crystal. My guardians will help you out." She faded completely, leaving him alone in a swirl of mist. _

_A soft gust of wind caused his cape to flutter behind him._

"…_Find me the Silver Crystal…"_

… .. …

"So… what happens now?" Sailor Moon asked, plopping down onto her bed, bright blue eyes focused on the back cat.

"Well we must find the others, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus. They will be of great importance in defeating this threat." The cat said, sitting down next to the blonde heroine.

"Wait, what? There are more?" the Senshi of the Moon asked, sitting up.

The feline nodded. "Yes."

"So I won't be doing this all by myself?"

"No you will not."

"Yah! So who are the others?" the blonde questioned.

Luna let out a sigh. "See, that's the thing. I'm not sure. We need to find them though. And hopefully before the enemy attacks."

"OH! Sailor V! Could she be one of us?" the heroine cried, a grin spreading across her face. "I mean _Sailor _V, you called me _Sailor _Moon. And he outfit looks likes mine!"

A gloved hand pointed towards the brightly colored poster on the pale pink wall. "See look!"

"BUNNY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THERE?" Ilene's voice sounded through the wall.

"Sorry, Mom! I was just on my computer!"

"WELL GO TO SLEEP!"

The teen's face blushed red. "SORRY!" she called back before turning to the cat. "Woops" she whispered.

"But, do ya think Sailor V could be one of the Sailor Scouts or what ever we're called."

"Senshi," Luna corrected, turning to look at the poster. "I… I don't know."

"I know it's just a show, but apparently there have been actual sightings of Sailor V fighting monsters. Like, how cool would it be if it was real."

Luna's face fell. "It wouldn't be 'cool'. That would mean that the enemy has already started their invasion."

"Poop."

Sailor Moon stood up, once again posing in the mirror. "So what all comes with being a superhero? Do I have any superpowers or anything?"

"Your tiara can become a discus."

"That's it? I mean that's not that epic? But still, I'm a superhero! That's pretty awesome! At first I didn't really want to be one. But now I kinda like it!"

Luna rolled her maroon eyes at the babbling blonde.

A loud beeping noise filled the room, sounding from the round decorations on Sailor Moon's odangos.

The blonde heroine turned towards the black feline, "Luna, what's that noise?"

The cat's face fell. "Oh no."

"What? What's wrong?"

"I'm too late. They're already here." she stood up suddenly and began making her way to the open window.

"What's going on?" Sailor Moon asked, following the cat to the window.

"The enemy. They're here. It's an attack."

"Already? I thought that you said that we would have time to find the others before the enemy attacked?" she cried.

"Well I thought wrong then. Now hurry up!" the cat stated.

"Wait. How do we know where it is? I mean, it could be anywhere!" the blonde pointed out.

Luna paused, one paw on the window. "Take off your mask, it should show you where it is."

Sailor Moon raised a brow, but did as she was told. She reached up and pulled off the white mask, turning it around in her hand.

Luna had been right, there; in the eyehole of the mask it showed a pretty terrifying scene.

Molly was cornered in her mother's shop. The picture in the mask didn't have sound but it was clear that the red headed girl was crying for help.

"That's Molly!" she gasped.

"Well than hurry up. You don't want your friend to be hurt then do you?" she asked, making her way out the window once again.

"Well no, I don't want her to get hurt. And, I'm hurrying." she hissed, climbing out the window after the cat.

She stood on the windowsill. "Oh crap." She muttered, clinging to the window frame.

She stood at the very edge of the window, a good story above the hard ground.

Luna paced back and fourth along the thick branch that reached out towards the window, not so patiently waiting for the heroine to follow. "Hurry up."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Jump of course!" the cat hissed.

"What?! But-but what if I fall? I could break a leg or something!"

The feline rolled her eyes. "Are you a superhero or not?"

"I could fall."

"You won't. I am positive."

"But-"

"Just jump. I promise you will be fine."

Not wanting to anger the feline anymore, she jumped. She surprised herself, landing gracefully on the branch, even in her heeled boots. She let out a sigh of relief, she didn't fall and crash to the ground. Maybe there was something that came with being a superhero that made her not her usual, klutzy self.

She followed Luna, climbing the branches until they made their way down to the ground. At once she took off down the street, her boots clacking against the pavement as she ran towards the shop where Molly was in trouble.

… .. …

For the second time that night, Darien Shields woke with a start. However this time it wasn't because someone was calling him.

There was an odd… well he felt as though something was tugging on him. It was as though an almost magnetic force pulling him somewhere.

He reached up with a gloved hand to brush the stubborn hair out of his face.

Wait a minute.

He had not been wearing gloves when he had come out on to the balcony.

Darien looked down to find himself, not in the dark wash blue jeans and tee shirt he had worn to school that day, but in a tuxedo.

The same one from his dream with Serenity, cape and all.

Sure enough the domino mask still sat upon his face, and the top hat was perched on his head.

But that was a dream, and he was sure he had woken up.

The tugging feeling because stronger, pulling at him, wanting to lead him somewhere.

He let the pull overcome him, his body moving on its own.

Swiftly, he scaled the iron railings of the balcony, pulling himself up to the one above.

He soon found himself of the roof of the building, easily jumping down to the roof of the building near by.

He leapt rooftop to rooftop, moving quickly trough the city, his cape fluttering behind him as he ran, his dress shoe clad feet following the pulling force.

Darien soon found himself standing on the ledge of a broken window, looking into a small boutique.

The girly shop was in absolute chaos.

Mannequins had been thrown around. Tables of merchandise flipped over, their contents scattered all over.

People, mostly teenaged girls and young women lay passed out admits the mess.

In the middle of the wreckage stood hat could only be described as a monster.

A tall, woman like figure. Only her skin was a fiery red and she towered well over seven feet. Its head was thrown back in laughter, allowing him to see the large, star like marking covering its forehead. It looked like something straight out of a horror movie.

He resisted a shutter.

Was this what Serenity had been talking about?

Monsters attacking.

It didn't really make sense though.

Why would someone attack other people?

Who would attack people?

And why here?

Question after question passed through his mind.

A girl's scream halted his train of thought.

He turned his focus back to what was going on.

"Molly!"

A young girl stood, facing the best, as if she was challenging it.

"What did you do to her?!" She cried, swing her arm around to point at a red headed teen passed out on the floor.

Was that Meatball Head's friend?

The random thought was quickly replaced with ones about who the girl trying to stand up to the monster was.

She was small, short and skinny, dwarfed by the monster. She was most likely a teenager. Long, blonde pig tails trailed down her back from two buns on the top of her head, looking like strands of liquid silver in the moonlight.

She wore an odd outfit made up of a leotard like ... thing with a blue sailor like collar. Along with a matching, extremely short skirt that showed off her long legs. Knee high red boots that reminded him of Wonder Woman covered his feet.

Who was she?

Some kind of superhero wanna be?

The monster let out a cackle. "Why do you care? There's nothing you can do about it!"

The blonde girl gulped loudly, replanting her feet on the ground. It was very evident that she was nervous. "She is my friend! I won't let you get away with whatever you're doing!"

"And what are you going to do to stop me, puny, little girl?" The creature laughed, moving in towards the girl.

She stumbled backwards before taking up her stance again. "I am Sailor Moon. Champion of justice and love! I won't allow you to reek havoc upon this store and the people here!" She yelled.

More evil sounding laughter came from the monster. "Sailor Moon? How come I've never heard of you before?"

Sailor Moon.

Who was she?

Was she one of the guardians Serenity had told him about?

Sailor Moon's large, baby blue eyes glanced over to a small cat that Darien hasn't noticed before.

He watched as she mouthed the words 'what do I do now' at the feline.

To his disbelief, the cat responded.

"Use your tiara!"

His azure eyes widened, a look of concern spreading across his face as he realised what was about to happen.

Sailor Moon turned around to look at the cat, a confused expression on her face. "What, Luna?"

Big mistake.

The moment her back was turned, the monster attacked. Hurling a large, sparking ball that appeared to be made of energy at the girl.

It crashed into her from behind. Sending her flying across the room.

The blonde was slammed into the nearest display behind her.

Darien winced as the girl hit a glass case filled with jewelry. Her head hitting the large sign that proclaimed 'SALE!' in big, bright lettering.

The creature moved in, cornering her against the wall.

"Luna! I take it back! I take it back! I DON'T WANT TO BE A SUPERHERO ANYMORE! WHY CAN'T I JUST BE A NORMAL GIRL!" Sailor Moon cried, her voice over flowing with fear. "Luna! Help!"

Darien felt like a useless idiot standing there in the window as the scene before him unfolded.

But then again, what could he do?

He grimaced as something sharp dug into his fingers through the thick material of his white gloves.

He looked down, watching as a rose materialized in his clenched fist.

It was in full bloom, it's perfectly shaped petals blood red in color. The deep green stem felt as strong as a steel rod, ending in a razor sharp point.

Instinctively, he flung the rose at the creature like a dart. It cut swiftly through the air like an arrow from an archers bow.

It hit its mark, impaling itself into the monsters flesh with a sickening thunk.

Darien jumped down from his window perch, landing lightly with the grace of a cat as the monster let out a loud growl of pain.

The creature whirled around, letting out a furious screech.

Oh crap.

He probably should have thought about the monster turning on him before he flung the rose.

Glowing red eyes glared at him. It growled, long fangs barred at him as it reached behind itself, ripping the harmless, symbol of affection turned weapon from its flesh. It clenched its fist around the flower, crushing it.

"Sailor Moon. Now! Remember what I told you about the tiara!"

With a grunt the heroine pulled herself from the rubble of the display. There was a loud shout and a flash of silvery gold light.

A golden discus cut through the monster's abdomen.

Darien's eyes widened as the creature crumbled into a pile of dust. He looked up to see Sailor Moon standing on the other side of the monster remains. She was trembling slightly, her breathing shallow and quick.

Her wide, blue eyes stared at him in a mix of shock and awe.

"The people…" she started, concern in her voice, walking slowly towards him. "The people, are… are they okay?"

He bent down, squatting next to the red headed girl, passed out on the floor. He could see that she was starting to stir.

"Yeah, I think they should be fine." he said awkwardly, standing up and turning to leave before anyone saw him.

"Wait!"

He stopped mid step, feeling Sailor Moon grab the edge of his cape. The dark haired boy turned around, pulling the red lined, black fabric from her grasp. "What?"

She took a deep breath, steadying herself, he guess that she was still getting over the shock of what had happened. "I just wanted to say thank you. Um… for saving my life that is. I would have been monster chow if it wasn't for you."

"It was no problem." He said with a slight smile.

"What are you called? So that I know for future reference."

Darien froze.

What was this superhero alter ego version of him called?

There was no way he could tell her his ream name. He was a superhero now for crying out loud! No superhero goes by their real name. They all had secret identities and stuff.

"I'm…" he trailed off, his mind racing to create a superhero name for himself.

'_Tuxedo Mask._' Serenity's voice whispered in the back of his mind.

"Tuxedo Mask."

Sailor Moon smiled at him. "Well then thank you, Tux-"

She was too late, he had already left with a swish of his cape, leaving her alone in the boutique, surrounded by rubble. A single red rose lay on the ground where he had been standing seconds before. Now nowhere to be found.

She let of a sigh, bending over to pick up the flower, careful not to poke herself with the thorns.

She lifted the blood red blossom, taking in its fragrant scent.

"Than you, Tuxedo Mask."

* * *

I'm sorry that this chapter is kinda short. I haven't had much time to write. Finals are starting tomorrow and I had auditions for a show and I have been sick all this week and I managed to injure myself yesterday. I am a fail.

Warm Fuzzies go to:

Ruby Warrior Girl 730

BostonBill

Morganstern15 (Guest)

James Birdsong (Guest)

LoveInTheBattleField

inufan155687

Crystal Selena

dori-tori

Jozina

I REALLY APPRICATE YOUR REWIEWS! THEY REALLY INSPIRE ME AND MOTIVATE ME TO WRITE.

Also I have no idea when the next time I will be able to update will be. I have the next chapter planned out. I just don't have a lot of time to type.

Less than three,

Allie

Sailor Rallison

PS:

I really hope that you guys leave your thoughts on the chapter. They help me improve my writing and I always love to hear what you think!


	4. Journal Entries Bunny's Diary

A Twisted Classic

Chapter Three

Journal Entry

_Bunny's Diary_

* * *

Dear Diary,

Wow

It's been a long time since I last wrote those words.

But then, I haven't written in this ting in months.

It feels so good to write in here again.

I am sitting in my bed at like eleven thirty at night, listening to music as I write this so yeah…

So to say that there's nothing new going on in my life would be complete BS.

There has been so much going on.

It's crazy.

Like super crazy.

Like I can barely take it all, crazy.

First of all, I am now a sophomore in high school. I may me pointing out the obvious, but just wanted to say (or should it be write?) that because I haven't written in her since freshman year.

So somethings haven't really changed much.

Still go to AHS.

Still hanging out with Molly, Melvin, and Jason.

And as usual, Darien Shields is still a major ass.

But believe it or not, he has become an even bigger sass-hole now.

How that is even possible… I didn't even imagine that happening.

Like seriously. How can a person like him become even less likeable.

Well he sure found a way to make it happen.

UGH! IT"S SO ANNOYING AND AWFUL!

I HATE HIM!

But I guess I should get to the real reason that I dug out this old journal from the depths of my room again.

My life has done a 180. Flipped upside down.

I know that if someone where to for some reason read this (and I really hope no one does. And to anybody who might be reading this, be prepared to get your assed kicked. [Sammy! I am talking to you, you little pesky brat!]) then they are most likely to call me bonkers.

If you hear about a superhero who is calling herself Sailor Moon, well that's me.

Yep.

You read it right.

ME

Serena Serenity Tuskino

Bunny

A

FREAKING

SUPERHERO

ME!

That's me, running around in a skirt shirt enough to give my dad a panic attack.

I almost didn't even believe it myself.

But it's the truth.

The very hard to believe truth.

Who ever it was that decided to make me a superhero has got to be out of their minds.

Seriously

This is dumb, klutzy Bunny we are talking (Writing?) about here.

But apparently it's my destiny to be the girl who saves the world from whatever evil force is threating it.

At least that's according to a cat.

A talking cat named Luna who stalked me to be more specific.

Oh dear lord.

I do sound crazy.

Well anyways, this talking cat stalked me home today.

No, wait a minute let me check the time. It was yesterday seeing as its now past midnight.

So the cat stalked me home yesterday and told me that I was a superhero. Sailor Moon, the champion of justice and love.

As any sane person would do. I burst into laughter.

I honestly thought I was going crazy.

Unfortuately for me, (HA! Take that Shields! I know big words. … well I may not be able to spell them, BUT I STILL KNOW THEM AND KNOW WHAT THEY MEAN!) I wasn't going crazy or hallucinating this cat.

But my day gets even worse.

I really want to know what I did in my previously life to deserve this awful life.

I really wish that finding out that I was The Champion of Justice and Love and learning that the world was in danger was the worst thing that happened to me yesterday.

But no.

The world happens to hate me.

Or at least this mysterious enemy Luna the Talking Cat keeps talking about hates me and wants to ruin my life.

So a little less than an hour of leaning of my super heroine-ness, this stupid enemy attacks.

And of course, of all the places to attack in the whole city, they choose Molly's mother's shop.

I show up to the place to find chaos erupting inside.

And there's this big, butt ugly monster there that has Molly cornered.

People were passed out everywhere.

And according to Luna, this monster was stealing people's energy. I don't even know how that is possible. But then again, I didn't think superheroes and monsters were real until today.

Well Molls passed out and I start yelling at this monster.

Now before you start saying anything (why am I writing as though I'm talking to a person?), I know it was not the smartest thing to do.

I just ended up being thrown into a wall by the fugly creature.

The large, bloody cut down on my very bruised up arm was the result of that.

But what happened next I think is pretty awesome.

Probably the best part of this whole story.

This really handsome superhero saved me!

Just like the knight in shining armor I always dreaded about, he jumped out of nowhere and saved me!

Oh god.

I can feel my face blushing bright red and I'm giggling like the love struck, hopelessly romantic school girl that I am while I write this.

But hey.

He was super cute!

Tuxedo Mask he called himself.

It was a shame that he had left before she really had a chance to talk to him.

He was so mysterious and handsome.

I had been thanking him for saving my life. And before I knew it he had left. Leaving a single, perfect, crimson red rose where he had been.

Ok

Wouldn't he make the most perfect Prince Charming ever?

Handsome

Brave

Romantic

Is it bad that I kinda want there to be another monster so that I can see him again?

It probably is.

But Luna told me that he might me an enemy. That made me sad.

But then why would he save me?

Then Luna made me leave.

I felt bad leaving Molly lying there on the ground like that.

So I had to sneak back into my room by climbing up the tree by my window. I felt like such a rebel doing that.

Luna told me that I can't tell anyone that I'm Sailor Moon. Not even Mama or Daddy or Sammy. But to be honest he'll probably find my diary and read this, figuring it out. But she can't get mad at me then. I wouldn't have told him, he would have read my diary.

Well I'm gonna go to sleep now. It's like one in the morning and I have school tomorrow (UGH!).

And plus this entry is getting really, really long. Like five pages front in back in here.

That's really long, especially for me.

Well, until the next time I here,

Serena Serenity Tuskino

A.K.A Bunny

"You know sometimes, when you meet someone so beautiful and then you actually talk to them and five minutes later they're as dull as a brick? Then there's others, when you meet them you think 'not bad. They're okay.' And then you get to know them, and their face just sort of becomes them. Like their personality is written all over it. And they just turn into something so beautiful." –Amelia Pond

(OK. That show Jason watches is kinda good and it has amazing quotes. So I just had to put that in here. and also the brick person… yeah that's Darien. –Bunny)

* * *

So that's it for this short chapter. Please tell me what you think. Should I continue putting in little like journal entries from characters or not?

Well Warm Fuzzies go to:

VampSlayer91

hungergamespettalover

LoveInTheBattleField

Sailor Eclectica (Guest)

Starrlight1812

Okay guys. I know you can make that list longer! Please let me know what you thought and leave a review!

Lots of Love,

Allie

Also I want a better summary for this story so if anyone can think of one, please let me know!


	5. Authors Note

Authors Note

Sorry guys. But this story is gonna be out on hold for a while. But I'll start it back up as soon as I can and I'll be working on it when I can.

So I'm starting this big project with a few friends. We are going to start working on a webseries. We started writing it today and that's going to take up most of my time in the summer 'cus I'm helping write it, I'm also designing costumes and a lot of other stuff. So yeah...

But I'll try to write as much for this story as I can when I get tired of the webseries.

And also I'll be at camp for a month so I'll try to write when I can then. I'll have to write it out on paper then type it up later. BUT I PROMISE I WON'T FORGET ABOUT THIS STORY OR LEAVE IT ALONE FOR MORE THAN A FEW MONTHS!

Lots of Love and HAVE A GREAT SUMMER,

Allie

Also, I've started a tumblr and an Instagram tot post my the drawings I do. I do nerdy things like Harry Potter, Doctor Who, Sherlock, Percy Jackson, Hunger Games, and of course Sailor Moon.

Link to my tumblr is on my profile and I'm Sailor_Gallifrey on Instagram.


End file.
